iWould Never
by poetryknight
Summary: I would NEVER date Sam Puckett!" Oh, really, Freddie? Seddie.
1. I Am Not A Bad Date

**Chapter One: I am Not a Bad Date**

"**Sam, will you stop messing with my stuff?" Freddie said, becoming more than annoyed. The relentless blonde had hijacked his computer and was doing who-knows-what with it. Freddie didn't feel comfortable with the number of clicks she was making. **

'**I told you, I'm just giving you a new background." Sam answered, smiling mischievously. Freddie sighed and shot at Carly, who was sitting on the bean-bags in the middle of the iCarly studio. **

"**Oh, just let her do it. What's the harm in changing your background?"**

"**Nothing. But last time Sam used my computer she renamed all my files 'Lord Dorkison'. It took me hours to fix everything." Freddie huffed out. Carly giggled and rolled her eyes. When would Freddie learn? **

"**Here" Sam said, shoving Freddie's laptop into his gut. "I'm done." She gave another hard shove, drawing a painful grunt from Freddie. Satisfied, she went and plopped down next to Carly. **

**Freddie, trying to make it seem as though that last shove hurt less than it really did, flipped open his laptop to see what monstrosity Sam had put as his background. What he saw was a photo-shopped picture of himself in a tuxedo, holding a cantaloupe that was in a bridal veil.**

"**What's this supposed to mean?" he asked angrily, turning the screen towards the girls. Carly tried to hold her laugh back as Sam explained. **

"**It means that unless you fall in love with a fruit, you're gonna be a lonely nub for the rest of your life." **

"**Hey! Who's to say I won't find anyone?" **

"**Dude!" Sam said, jumping up to stand face-to-face with Freddie. Carly sighed, knowing that another epic argument was inevitable. She decided she might as well sit back and enjoy the show. **

"**You scare away any girl that's actually crazy enough to go out with you!" Sam continued. "I mean, shoot, you even let Carly go!" **

**That struck a nerve. Freddie tried to respond, but his words wouldn't come out right. "That was because you said…and then I… I mean circumstances called for…"**

"**Face it! You must be one bad date to scare EVERY girl away." **

"**I am NOT a bad date!" **

"**Oh yeah, I'm sure you're a real stud." Sam said, hitting Freddie's shoulder. Freddie ignored the pain. **

"**Well at least I get dates!"**

**Sam's glare went ice cold. Freddie realized his mistake too late. All he could do was gulp down what may be his last breath ever. **

"**I get plenty of dates. And I'm sure as cheese a way better date than you, Fredwart!"**

"**Oh, I'm sure you're a little angel!" Freddie spat sarcastically, finding new courage once he realized he was still alive. **

"**I bet you anything that I'm a way better date than you!" Sam fired back. **

"**Uh… guys….?" Carly tried to cut in, not sure of where this was heading, but Sam and Freddie either didn't hear her or didn't care. **

"**That's a bet I couldn't possibly lose!" **

"**Then prove it Fredderly!"**

"**Fine! Loser has to do Gibby's laundry for a month!"**

"**What? That's disgusting!"**

"**What's the matter, Sam? Afraid you'll lose?"**

"**Uh, guys, how are you going to…?" Carly began, but was cut off by Sam. **

"**I never lose, Benson. Mama always wins." Sam leaned in close to Freddie's face, staring at him menacingly. "Always."**

"**Yeah…well…not this time!" Freddie said, shakily. **

"**We'll see." Sam said confidently, heading toward the elevator. As the doors opened, she turned back toward Freddie.**

"**Pick me up here, Friday at eight…. And come ready to lose." With that, she stepped in, the doors closed, and she was gone. **

"**So…you and Sam are going on a date?" Carly said, still not sure of what had happened just then. **

"**It's NOT a date!" Freddie was quick to answer. **

"**But she said to pick her up and…"**

"**Look, I WOULD NEVER date Sam Puckett!" Freddie huffed, and stomped out of the studio. **

**Carly sat there in silence, still trying to figure out exactly what led to these recent events. This would be an interesting weekend, to say the least. **


	2. The Scientific Method

**Chapter Two: The Scientific Method**

"Carly, you're out of ham!" the always starving blonde called out to her best friend, slamming the fridge door shut in frustration.

"That's because you ate it all." Carly answered, looking up from the homework she was working on. "And besides, you should be finishing your paper for science". Sam moaned in mock agony.

"How am I supposed to do anything on an empty stomach?" As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly. Sam gave her stomach a pat and shot Carly a look that said "See?"

"I think there's some jerky in the pantry" Carly said, shaking her head in amazement at Sam's bottomless stomach. Then, remembering something, she added "Hey, isn't your date with Freddie tonight?"

"It's NOT a date!" Sam growled through clenched teeth.

"Okay…" Carly conceded, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face. Luckily, Sam had her back turned to her while she rummaged through the pantry in a desperate search for dried meat. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I GOT IT!" Spencer yelled as he ran out of his room in a mad rush for the door. "That might be the new ShamPOW I ordered!"

"What happened to your old one?" Carly asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Spencer mumbled, then threw open the door. What he found wasn't a delivery man - it was Freddie.

"Oh, it's just you" Spencer said, disappointed.

"What do you mean it's just me?"

"Oh, I was hoping you were…. Come in!" Spencer said, opening the door further so that Freddie had room to enter. Freddie arched an eyebrow at him, shook his head and walked in.

"Where's Sam?" he asked Carly.

"BUSY!" came Sam's voice from behind the counter where she was still searching for the jerky. Head pooped up and she whined "I thought you said you had jerky?"

"Oh, I kinda gave that to our neighbor, Mr. Whipperman…" Spencer admitted. Sam let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm starving!"

"Don't worry" Freddie said. "We're going to the Cheesecake Warehouse. I'm sure that'll be enough, even for you."

"Yeah, we'll see…" Sam stomped to the couch and retrieved her jacket, then headed to the door with Freddie.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." He said to Carly, then mumbled "If I live that long…."

"Okay! Sam, remember that talk we had about not eating until your stomach exploded!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, Fredlumps, let's get this over with." Sam said, shoving Freddie out the door.

"You guys going on a date?" Spencer asked before they shut the door.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Freddie and Sam yelled together and slammed the door. Spencer looked at Carly, confused and a little hurt.

"It's a long, strange story." Carly replied. "Uh…why did you give Mr. Whipperman our jerky?"

"I just thought he, you know, would like some and so…."

"You ran over his cat again didn't you?" Carly scolded.

"You can't prove that!" Spencer said and then ran back into his room.

* * *

[Later….]

Carly had finished her homework and was now enjoying the new episode of Girly Cow when the peace was suddenly broken.

"All I'm saying is that you wouldn't usually act like that!" Came Freddie's voice from the hallway, followed by the Shay's apartment door being flung open. Freddie marched in, followed immediately by Sam, who was already firing a comeback.

"Well how am I supposed to act normal with some nub following me around?"

"You know what? You are just so…" Carly couldn't really make out what he said next because Sam jumped in and they started talking over each other in a jumble of words and insults.

"Guys?" Carly said, but with no luck in slowing down the argument machine that was Sam and Freddie.

"GUYS!" Carly yelled, daring to step between the feuding duo. They both stopped yelling, though they still eyed each other angrily.

"What happened?" Carly asked, directing the question more towards Sam.

"The dweeb here spent the whole time _trying to make me insult him!" _

"_Oh, like you weren't more than happy to do so!" Freddie shot back. They were about to fall back into their screaming match, but Carly stopped them before it could begin. _

"_Well, what did you guys think would happen?" _

"_I don't know. It's just…" Freddie began. _

"…_that didn't prove anything. You weren't acting like you normally would, you were just trying to get me to mess up." Sam finished for him. _

"_Fine! We'll do this scientifically!" Freddie spat. _

"_Scientifically" Carly asked. Freddie rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, opened it, then turned back around to face Carly and Sam. _

"_We'll have to do this again, same time next week. And this time, we both act normal!" Freddie said, frustrated. _

"_Won't that be impossible for you?" Sam said, adding a cocky smile at the end of her insult. Freddie let out a flustered yell, slammed the door, and was gone. Carly turned slowly toward Sam and eyed her suspiciously._

"_So… you two are going on another date?" the brunette asked. _

"_I told you, it's NOT a date! I WOULD NEVER date Fredward Benson!" Sam practically screamed, then she too stormed out of the apartment. _

_Carly plopped back down on the couch, trying desperately to piece together the puzzle that was Sam and Freddie's volatile relationship, when Spencer came out from his room. _

"_Hey, I heard yelling, is everything okay?" _

_Carly honestly didn't know how to answer that question. _


	3. El Wedgie Supremo

**Chapter Three: El Wedgie Supremo **

"Spencer, I'm home!" Carly said, flinging her backpack down on the couch. She stopped when she saw the odd sight before her; Spencer, in full scuba gear, sat atop a ten foot tall, orange rubber duck, waving at her and mumbling something from under his mask.

"Uh…what are you…?"

"Do you like it?!" Spencer asked, pulling the mask off his face. "I got the idea when I was at Socko's and he said…"

"I really don't want to know." Carly interrupted him.

"Oh…" Spencer said, disappointed that he couldn't share his awesome story with her. "Hey, where are Sam and Freddie?" he asked, noticing that, unlike usual, the two weren't in his apartment as well.

"Out" Carly simply said.

"Ah, on another one of their "dates", right?" Spencer said, being sure to add the air quotes. "Man, they've been at this for like a month."

"Yeah," Carly said, laughing and rolling her eyes. "When are they gonna realize that they're technically together now?"

"Knowing those two, not until they're married." Carly and Spencer both laughed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Carly said, heading upstairs.

"Okay, I'm just gonna… no wait! Carly!" Spencer said, suddenly realizing his predicament. "I'm stuck!"

* * *

[At the Groovy Smoothie….]

A very thirsty Gibby practically ran through the front door of the Groovy Smoothie, dying for some refreshment after running from the group of seniors determined to give him some new wedgie called 'El Wedgie Supremo". He didn't know what that even was, but he wasn't too keen on finding out. So, as Gibbys (Gibbies?) do, he threw his shirt at them and ran - all the way here.

As he made his way to the counter, nervously glancing back over his shoulder in case he was followed, he noticed something that struck him as odd. Freddie. And Sam. Together. And not fighting. He decided to investigate.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'?:" He asked, twirling a nearby seat around and resting comfortably in it. Sam and Freddie just stared - Freddie's merely curious and Sam's a vicious glare.

"Okay…." Gibby said, trying to fight through the awkward silence. "So.. Where's Carly?"

"She's at home, probably watching Girly Cow." Freddie answered, tossing a peanut from the bowl he and Sam were sharing into his mouth.

"So you guys are alone?"

"Yeah. So?" Sam said, her glare becoming more vicious (if that's possible).

"So…. " Gibby thought a minute. He knew what this sounded like. He knew what this looked like. And, deep down, he knew what this really was. He wanted to ask to confirm his suspicions, but the look Sam was giving him was making it hard to spit it out.

"So… what?" Freddie finally said.

"So….this is like a date?" Gibby regretted it as soon as he asked, as Sam jumped up with the eyes of a killer. Gibby reacted quickly, springing out of his chair and bringing it up to defend himself as if Sam were a lion at the circus.

'What did you say?" Sam growled. Maybe she _wasn't _so different from a lion, Gibby thought.

"N-nothing! Just… have a nice day!" Sam took a threatening step toward him and his trusty survival instincts kicked in; he threw the chair down and bolted out the door, swiftly and with a purpose.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him. His therapist has enough to deal with." Freddie said as Sam sat back down, ignoring the people now staring at her.

"Yeah, well maybe he'll learn to mind his own business!" Sam spat, grabbing a handful of peanuts and jamming them into her mouth. Freddie chuckled and went back to eating as well.

Gibby's escape, however, was anything but clean. Bursting through the door he slammed head-on into another classmate - Wendy.

"What's wrong with you?!" Wendy shouted, trying to gather herself after being pelted by a Gibby.

"Sam and Freddie AREN'T dating!" Gibby screamed, then continued to flee down the street. Wendy, intrigued, looked through the glass doors of the Groovy Smoothie to see Sam and Freddie sitting at the same table….. laughing?

"Oh, they're not, are they?" Wendy pondered out loud. Her mischievous mind went to work, and soon she knew what she had to do as the reigning Ridgeway queen of gossip.

Wendy laughed to herself as she walked into the Groovy Smoothie. This would be the story of the year.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry, I know it's been a while since I last updated. But I have great news! I'm going to spend spring break on a writing binge! I'll try to finish this story as well as continue iRuin iCarly, and also have a couple of new stories that I know you'll really like! So, get ready for next weekend, because there will be PLENTY for you to read!**

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Keep them coming; I love to hear from you guys!**


	4. Doodles and Red Cheeks

**Chapter Four: Doodles and Red Cheeks**

**Freddie stood silently, staring at the poster for the spring formal that was fast approaching. He needed to find someone to go with, he knew, but he never was any good at talking to girls. He noticed a girl with short, light brown hair, wearing an outfit that had more shades of pink than Freddie knew existed. He recognized her from his science class - Chelsea, if he remembered right. He swallowed and approached her. **

"**Hey, Chelsea…" he said timidly. **

"**Oh, hey Freddie!" She replied, with an unnatural amount of pep in her voice. **

"**So…" Freddie began awkwardly. "There's the spring formal coming up and…"**

"**I know! I helped plan it! It's going to be soooo amazing!" Chelsea interrupted. **

"**Yeah, that's great." Freddie said, fighting to not seemed annoyed by her voice. "I was wondering if, you know, you would, maybe, go with me?" **

**The reaction he got was not what he expected. All of Chelsea's perk disappeared as she brought her open palm stinging into the side of Freddie's face. **

"**How could you!?!" She scolded and stomped off. Freddie held his red cheek in pain as he watched her walk away in confusion. **

"**Are you okay?" he heard Carly's voice behind him, but he just kept staring. Carly walked in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face. **

"**Hello…. Anyone there?" **

"**Huh? Oh, hey." He barely regarded Carly as he went and sat down on the bench across the hall, his brunette friend following closely behind. **

"**Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern. **

"**I'm datable, right?" Freddie said bluntly. Carly froze. Had he heard the rumors that Wendy had started? She decided to play it safe. **

"**Uh… what do you mean?" **

"**I mean… well, I asked Chelsea to the spring formal and she slapped me. She didn't say no, or anything like that. She just hit me and stormed off!" Whew, he hadn't heard, Carly thought. But apparently Chelsea had….**

"**Well, maybe she's having a bad day." Carly tried to comfort Freddie. **

"**Yeah, well she wasn't until I talked to her." Freddie said, his head slumping forward. The bell rang. **

"**We should get to class…" Carly said, pulling Freddie up off the bench. **

"**Yeah…" Freddie mumbled, and Carly watched him trudge off down the hall. How much longer would it be until he found out? Carly wondered. **

* * *

**Sam sat doodling away in her notebook. She probably should have been listening to whatever it was Mr. Howard was saying, but then again, this was Sam. She had almost finished drawing the fork protruding from Freddie's forehead when she felt a nudge on her arm. **

"**Psst… Sam!" Sam looked over at the girl sitting next to her, Sara. What does she want? Sam thought. Ignoring her, Sam continued her artwork. Sara nudged her again. **

"**Sam!" She whispered louder.**

"**What?" Sam answered, figuring it would be quicker just to see what she wanted. **

"**What kind of dress are you wearing?" Sam stared at her like she had just asked what ham was. **

"**Uh, I'm not wearing a dress right now. You need to get your eyes checked." **

"**I don't mean right now." Sara laughed. "I mean to the spring formal." **

"**I'm not going to the stupid spring formal." Sam spat and turned back to her drawing. **

"**But…didn't Freddie ask you?" Sam's pencil dropped. She spun on Sara, a fierce gaze in her eyes. **

"**Why would the nub ask me to go to some janky dance?" **

"**Well… you're dating, aren't you?" Sam lost it. **

"**WHAT!?" she yelled, jumping up from her desk. **

"**Ms. Puckett, is something wrong?" Mr. Howard said loudly, looking rather angry. **

"**Yeah! This chick's got something wrong with her head!" Sam said, pointing at Sara. **

"**Sam! To the principals office!" Mr. Howard said sternly. **

"**But she…."**

"**NOW!" Sam shot anther quick look back at Sara, who simply shrugged her shoulders. I'll kill whoever started this rumor, Sam thought as she picked up her things and left the classroom. **

* * *

**Freddie was still trying to figure everything out. He had asked three other girls to the dance since the Chelsea incident, each producing the same result. His was afraid his cheek would have a permanent bruise. That's when he saw Gibby walking by and remembered their run-in at the Groovy Smoothie. Maybe he would know something. **

"**Gibby!" Freddie shouted, jogging to catch up. **

"**I didn't tell anybody, I swear!" Gibby yelped, throwing his hands up defensively as Freddie got closer. Freddie paused. **

"**Didn't tell anybody what?" Freddie asked. **

"**You haven't heard?" **

"**Heard WHAT?" **

"**Wendy started it! I told her you said it wasn't true, but she told everyone anyway! I didn't…" Gibby began to ramble. **

"**Gibby! What are you talking about? "Freddie said, firmly grabbing Gibby by the shoulders. **

"**Wendy told everyone that you and Sam are dating!" he said. Freddie froze, allowing an opportunistic Gibby to slip away and escape down the hall. **

**Freddie couldn't believe it. First he thinks something was wrong with him, that maybe he said something wrong to Chelsea. Then he thought that he was just not datable. But now, he had found out the even more horrifying truth of it all. **

**Everyone thought that he and Sam were…. dating. **


	5. I Hate You

Chapter 5: I Hate You

Freddie couldn't speak, couldn't move. Heck, he could barely remember to breathe. Somehow, by some cruel twist of fate, the whole of Ridgeway thought that he and Sam were together. He could only think of one thing to do – find Sam.

He had barely shaken himself out of shock when the blonde in question came around the corner, her face red with anger and her fists clenched so tight they were shaking. The pair looked at each other barely a second before dropping their gaze to the floor. Sam was the first to find her voice.

"Have you heard that crummy rumor they're spreading around?" Freddie found it in himself to look up and forced out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. It's so ridiculous. Why would anyone think we were dating?"

"Exactly!" Sam agreed. "Why would I date a nub like you?"

"Oh, like I would want to date a psycho like you!"

"I bet it was Gibby!" Sam said, a look of discovery spreading across her face.

"You bet what was Gibby?" Freddie asked.

"That started this rumor! Remember, he saw us at the Groovy Smoothie and thought we were dating!"

"No, Gibby said Wendy started it. And anyway… you can't really blame them." Sam's stared at Freddie like he was an idiot.

"Say what now?"

"Well… you know that bet we made?"

"About which one of us is the worse date?"

"That's the one." Freddie paused. He had to be careful in how he said what he was about to say.

"What about it?" Sam urged.

"Well, we did go out like five times…"

"Those were all fake dates." Sam said flatly. "They were for the bet only."

"Were they?" Sam didn't have a response. Freddie found her silence unsettling and decided to take a step back before continuing.

"I mean, let's face it Sam, we haven't gotten any closer to a winner in our little bet. We even have another 'not date' scheduled for Friday night."

"Are you backing out of the bet?" Sam said, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm saying the bet doesn't matter anymore. We haven't been going out to prove who is a worse date. We've been doing it because…" Freddie trailed off.

"Because?"

"I don't know." They were quiet for a moment, both of them having realized the answer but neither wanting to say it. Freddie finally cleared his throat.

"So, I guess everyone expects us to go to the dance together."

"I guess so." Sam answered, rocking on her heels. Freddie stepped closer.

"And since no other girl will go with me.."

"Story of your life, huh?" Sam snorted. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Freddie closed his eyes as soon as he said it, anticipating pain, and a lot of it. But none came.

"Sure" Sam managed to say through clenched teeth. Freddie opened his eyes.

"Sure?"

"Don't push your luck, Benson." Freddie couldn't hide the smirk splattered across his face.

"So…" he said.

"So… I better get to the principal's office."

"Yeah…" Sam turned to walk away, dragging her foot as if waiting for something else to be said. She didn't wait long.

"Hey Sam" Freddie called after her. She stopped and slowly turned back to face him.

"I hate you." His face was nothing but a huge grin.

"I hate you too" Sam said through her own smile.

Those smiles remained as Freddie watched his 'not girlfriend' walk away.


	6. Goodnight Hallway

**Alas, though it pains me to say, all good things must come to an end. This will be the last chapter of what has become my most popular story. If you have any other Seddie-rific ideas, feel free to let me know. If I am inspired by any of them, then who knows? One better than this one may erupt from my keyboard! **

**Without further ado, I give you…**

Chapter 6: Goodnight Hallway

Carly opened the door to apartment 8-C to find Spencer passed out on the couch, a bowl of Cheese Doodles lying open on his stomach.

"Spencer!"

"Ah!" Spencer jerked awake, sending cheesy goodness flying in all directions. It took a moment for him to realize that Carly was there.

"You're back from the dance already?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh." Carly replied, tossing her purse down and plopping on the couch next to Spencer.

"How was your date, what's his name? Brad, Doug…uh… Chip?"

"James?"

"Right, that guy." Carly laughed

"Yeah, he's really cool." There was an awkward silence; Spencer started to say something, but stopped.

"Oh, just ask already!" Carly exclaimed.

"What happened with Freddie and Sam?" the words exploded out of Spencer's mouth like foam from a shaken soda bottle.

"Well…" Carly said, taking a moment to think. "I don't know, they kinda danced some. Sam ragged on Freddie, Freddie ignored her insults, then they left an hour before me an James to go to the Groovy Smoothie."

"Oooh, so I guess they ARE together now. Finally, I mean all this time and-"

"Not quite." Carly interrupted. Spencer looked at her, his signature look of confusion warping his face.

"What do you mean not quite? Not quite what?"

"Well, they still claim they're not together." Spencer was quiet for a moment.

"Really?" he finally asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, really. I tried talking to them about it but they… hey, do you hear that?" Carly and Spencer stopped talking (Spencer also refused to move) and sure enough, they could hear familiar voices in the hallway.

"Looks like the lovebirds are back." Spencer said with a goofy grin, then started making kissy noises.

"Yeah, I guess so." Carly said through a laugh, swatting away Spencer and his kissy-face.

"Do you think we should… you know… take a peek?"

"No!" Carly said bluntly. Spencer cocked an eyebrow and waited for the inevitable.

"Okay, fine! But just a little peek!" Carly surrendered, earning a triumphant "Yeah!" from Spencer, accompanied by a little victory dance. The two of them crept over to the door, and Spencer took a peek through the peep-hole.

"What are they doing?" Carly whispered.

"They're just talking, but I can't understand what they're saying." Spencer answered. "Open the door."

"I'm not opening the door!"

"Just a little!"

"No!"

"But we need to hear them if we-"

"Okay, whatever!" Spencer pumped his fist and scooted Carly out of the way. Carefully, he opened the door just wide enough so that Freddie and Sam's voices could be heard clearly. Unfortunately, they only caught the very end.

Fortunately, that was the best part.

"I love you." Freddie said, and both Spencer and Carly had to muffle each other's reactions.

"I love you too. Fredwad." Sam replied, drawing a smile from her and Freddie. Carly and Spencer barely dared to breathe as the pair leaned towards each other and the lips of Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett found each other.

Then Spencer closed the door.

"Spencer! That was the best part! Why did you-"

"I think it's best we give those two their alone time." Spencer said softly.

"Yeah, you're right." Carly admitted. "Besides, Sam would kill us if she found out we were spying on her.

"Exactly. Now let's get some sleep kiddo." Spencer gave Carly a quick hug and then jogged off to his room, stopping briefly to say goodnight.

"Goodnight" Carly said back and started up the stairs, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

Spencer was right – these two _would_ get married before they ever admitted they were even together.


	7. We interrupt your regular programming

**Hey everybody! Sorry if this mislead you in any way, I just needed a great way to spread the news of my new stories! And since this is my most popular story (so far), I could think of no better place to spread the word than by posting an Author's note here!**

**If you haven't already checked them out, I have a few new stories up that I think you'll love!**

**First, two one-shots: one, iJust Sell Smoothies, is about the Sam/Freddie/Carly relationship from T-Bo's POV, the other, iFreeze, is about the thoughts racing through Freddie's head when Sam kissed him in iOmg. **

**Second, a multi-chapter story about a mythical dreamworld Freddie finds himself in where the iCarly characters are straight out of a fantasy novel! Wizards, faeries, mermaids, and dragons abound in the super-epic iSlay a Dragon!**

**Thank you guys for all of the support you've shown me. I hope these new stories do not disappoint. As always, be sure to let me know of any ideas you might have for future fanfics (the kookier the better; also keep in mind that my favorite characters to write for are Freddie and Spencer. Maybe it's because I'm a guy. I don't know.) **

**Thanks a million! See you in the next story!**


End file.
